A saw blade including a tooth supporting body and a plurality of teeth being arranged at the tooth supporting body are known from German Patent Application No. DE 42 00 423 A1. This saw blade is also known under the trademark “FUTURA” of the applicant. Each of the plurality of teeth includes a tooth tip having a cutting portion. The teeth have different heights and widths, and they are arranged in a group being repeated along the tooth supporting body.
A bimetallic saw blade is known from Austrian Patent Application No. AT 507 956 A1. The saw blade includes a carrier strip portion being made of tempering steel and an edge wire portion being made of tool steel, especially a high-speed tool steel. The edge wire portion is arranged on the carrier strip portion, and it is connected thereto by welding.
A bimetallic saw band that has been produced by powder metallurgy is known from US Patent Application No. US 2009/0257903 A1.
A bimetallic saw band is known from European Patent application No. EP 0 319 511 A1 corresponding to US Patent Application No. U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,264.
Wear-resistant tools are known from European Patent Application No. EP 0 106 929 A2.
A bimetallic saw band is known from US Patent Application No. US 2003/0154841 A1.